Amir Devani
Amir Devani is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Lab Assistant of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 25 years of age, Amir has black eyes and black hair that is somewhat messy and combed to the right. He wears a shirt with squares that are light orange and cornflower blue, and black buttons. The shirt is under a white lab coat, which holds a green Pearphone. Per his quasi-suspect appearance, it is known that Amir has a fear of syringes. Events of Criminal Case Flatline After arresting Greg Gibbs's killer, Jasper Everett came to the player to ask for their help regarding Amir, who had sustained a head injury during the aftershock. After retrieving medicine from Dr Gibbs's clinic for Martine to treat Amir, Jasper and the player visited him to see how he was doing. He thanked the player for finding the medicine and milked his injury in order to get Jasper to watch The Y-Files with him. Analyses As the Lab Assistant of the Grimsborough Police Department, Amir has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses assigned to him by Rupert, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Hair (12:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Yellow Powder (15:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Hand Towel (15:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Box of Mushrooms (09:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *Green Substance (12:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Pedestal (15:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *Silver Substance (15:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Purple Substance (15:00:00) Trivia *Amir is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy) *Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) *The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy) *Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) *Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) *Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) *Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) *The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy) *Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy) *The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy) Gallery ADevaniConspiracyC238.png|Amir, as he appeared in Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy). Amir-Case232-1.png|Winking Amir-Case233-1.png|Grinning 1 Amir-Case233-3.png|Grinning 2 Amir-Case233-5.png|Grinning 3 Amir-Case233-9.png|Confident 1 Amir-Case241-1.png|Confident 2 Amir-Case233-7.png|Thinking Amir-Case233-2.png|Indicating Amir-Case233-8.png|Embarrassed Amir-Case233-4.png|Holding a VR headset. Rupert_Amir-Case232-1.png|Amir and Rupert. Rupert_Amir-Case232-2.png|Ditto. Rupert_Amir-Case232-3.png|Ditto. Rupert_Amir-Case232-4.png|Ditto. Amir_Jasper-Case233-1.png|Amir and Jasper. Amir_Jasper-Case233-2.png|Ditto. Amir_Jasper-Case233-3.png|Ditto. Amir_Jasper-Case233-4.png|Ditto. Jasper&Amir-Case238-1.png|Ditto. JAGR.png|Amir with Jasper, Gabriel, and Ramirez. JEverettConspiracyQ.png|Jasper Everett, Amir's boyfriend. AmirLab1.png|Amir's lab render. AmirLab2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects